


WRONG HOLE!! - Oars Sr. x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	WRONG HOLE!! - Oars Sr. x Reader

“What kinda shit…” You hiss, strugging in your restraints, the chains tightening around you as you struggled. “Kishshishi! You’re finally awake,” the annoying laughter rung through the air, “hey, pick your head up and look at me,” your captor demanded, large scissors surrounded your neck. You pick your head up and lock eyes with the large intimidating warlord Gekko Moriah, “kishishi! Good girl, I almost had to slice off your head,” he laughed at your despair, you had no idea why or even how you came to be in his captivity, but he certainly had something planned.

You grit your teeth and again struggle, “kishishishi! Try as you might to try and escape, but youll not be going anywhere little lady, you are going to be sacrificed to the great Oars!” He was going to sacrifice you? Fantastic, just in the midst of your journey you get kidnapped to be sacrificed to who knows what. “Oars..” You whispered silently, that name, it sounded familiar. “Kishishi! It’s only a matter of time before he is awakened, if I were you I would start thinking.. ‘loose’ thoughts.” Loose? What exactly did he have planned for you? His words only confused you more. He stared down at you for a few moments before walking away, his laughter again ringing, echoing throughout the stone walls. 

Over the next several days he kept you fed and cleaned, though roughly with icy cold water done by his zombie servants, whatever the reason he kept you so clean and fed, it must have been huge, though, you could barely keep your food down, there was a pungent foul odor that lingered through the air. Whatever that smell was or where it was coming from made your everyday living harder. One day, the smell simply, walked away, both literal and figuratively, Moriah seemed to be ecstatic about it, you knew because he approached you finally after a few weeks of captivity, “kishishi! The time has now come my beautiful sacrifice.”

He whipped out his large scissors and thrusts them towards you, striking your chains freeing you, “come now, unless you want me to slice that pretty little head off, kishi!” You glare at him and begrudgingly get up, following his lead. You finally got a good look at where you were kept captive, it was some kind of old castle, it was very creepy, but it didn’t seem he planned on keeping you there long, you were a sacrifice after all. After guiding you out of the castle and into a nearby forest, he instructed you to stay, confused you agreed, that is until he was out of sight. Once he was gone, you ran as fast as you could to the coast, that odor that stalked you in your time being there was coming back the closer you came to the coast.

Once reacing the edge of the island, you had to think fast, looking around at whatever could be used to keep you a float. You scanned to your right then to your left, then, stopped at a large leg that was dipped into the water. You look up the leg slowly at the body it was attached to, the massive zombie that towered over you, that looked like it could crush you. “Hnn? Who are you?” The massive zombie questioned. You back up slowly without a response, the echo of familiar laughter surrounded you, “kishishishishishi! Oars! There you are! It is time, stake your claim, take the woman and leave those childish desires behind!” His laughter again rung loudly, the giant zombie known as Oars looked at you intently, taking a few moments to process his master’s orders.

You panic as he reaches over and clutches you in his massive hand, “stake my claim..” He echoed as he brought you close to his face. Horror soon filled your face as he moved his loincloth aside, revealing his monstrous member, throbbing, thick and erect. This is what he wanted to use you for all that time, you would have rather have been eaten alive, but THIS. You squirmed in his hold as he slowly lowered you onto his tip, disgusting oozing juices seeped out from him, it smelled worse than garbage, “how do I get it in?” He thought out loud as he tried to figure out how he was going to penetrate you. A scream of agony escaped you as he finally slipped into you, though, not where you were expecting. 

Your screams only became louder as he forced deeper into your backside, the pain was unbearable, your insides felt as if you were tearing, which they were. No matter how loud you screamed, he wouldn’t stop, that is, until he penetrated straight through your body, ending your life almost instantly. In your final moments of life, before all went black, Moriah could be heard laughing, “KISHISHISHI!! Oh well. Guess we’ll just have to get you more sacrifices, much more durable ones.”


End file.
